Wolverine's Pup
by HPMonsterbookworm88
Summary: Logan gets visited by a strange woman in his dreams, telling him about his lost son. Logan must now become a parent and tame the wild Boy Who Lived as well as relearn everything that he has forgotten about the Wizarding World. Warning: spanking
1. A Strange Dream

**Wolverine's Pup**

Hello! This is my first story on and I am rather excited about it. I don't have a Beta reader, but if there are some glaring mistakes, please let me know. Please don't send me Flames. If you don't like the story, that is fine, but only constructive critism will help me to be a better writer.

**Warnings:** This story will contain some swear words, violence, spanking of pre-teens, and a mix of X-men characters and Harry Potter characters. If you don't like, then please don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Strange Dream<strong>

Logan was having a strange dream. Not that he hadn't had many strange dreams before, but this one was by far the strangest.

In his dream there were flying broomsticks, dragons, a snake faced man, a Snivilus (what the hell was that anyway?), a friendly werewolf (which, if Logan had been awake, would have caused him to raise his eyebrow sky high), and a mutt that happened to be his adopted brother and best friend. None of it made sense. There was no such thing as flying broomsticks and dragons. Werewolves? Are you kidding? Where did his brain come up with this kind of stuff? Chuck had tried to help him with his memories, but now Logan wasn't sure if he was sane anymore.

_Oh, my poor James. You have forgotten so much, and have been through way too many battles._

….What the Hell?

Since when were there voices in his head? Maybe all those heavy hits from all his fights had finally sent him around the bend. Having bullets fired into your brain didn't help matters either.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tinkling laugh.

_James, you are so hard headed, no one would ever be able to hit you hard enough to do any damage. As for the bullets, all they did was make you forget me and our son._

Son? Now just wait one damn minute here! What son?

... calm down Logan, just breathe. It's just a voice in your head. None of this is real. Now, try and go back to sleep, and for God's sake don't drink a beer before bed.

_Don't you dare ignore me JAMES ALLEN HOWLET!_

Okay, now the voice was getting scary. Yet, it was starting to sound familiar. The animal in Logan started to growl. He didn't like what was going on, but there was nothing to fight, so the wolverine could do nothing. It made him feel weak.

Suddenly, a young woman appeared in his dream. She was stunning, and Logan had seen a lot of stunning women in his long life. Copper red hair flowed in loose curls down to the middle of her back, outshining even Jean's hair. Her frame was small, but had just the right size of everything that Logan had no problem with drooling over the sight. Her eyes, a beautiful forest green that rivaled the color of the moss in Ireland, were narrowed in anger. Logan couldn't help but want to cower from that stare. For all that he was a well-built man, there was one thing his many years had taught him: pissed off women are scarier than any other foe out there and no matter how many muscles you had or how many fights you got into, nothing was worse than being confronted with an angry female.

_I am not some random voice in your head! Honestly, you would think after knowing each other for eight years you would remember your own WIFE! You made a fool of yourself often enough when trying to get my attention. How could you forget that?_

Well darlin' I don't know who you are, so get out of my head. I want to get to sleep.

It would have been better if he had kept his mouth shut.

The young woman's hair started flowing in an unseen wind and her eyes had so much anger in them that Logan swore he saw flames.

_How dare you! HOW DARE YOU, JAMES ALLEN! You aren't going anywhere until I say my piece! _

She gave him a shove and Logan found himself tied to a damn wooden chair. Where did that come from? He tried to bring out his claws, but nothing happened.

_Those claws of yours won't work here, so just relax until I have said what I came here to say. I can't believe how much you don't remember. We met in school together, when we were eleven years old. We attended a magic school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name was Lily Evans and you had a huge crush on me. We spent seven years at school together and eventually got married. There was a war going on, and we were right in the middle, fighting alongside the Light to rid our world of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I won't bore you with details, when I send you to England I will tell you where to find books about what happened. While the war was going on, we found out that I was pregnant. We decided to go into hiding, using one of your friends as our Secret Keeper. No one would be able to find us unless the Secret Keeper told them. You chose young Peter Pettigrew, who turned out to be a traitor. That is one mess that you will have to fix after you get your son._

_During our seclusion, we talked about what we would do if we died and our baby would be left alone. We decided to leave everything in a will and let Dumbledore (the Headmaster of Hogwarts) have a copy as well as the Goblins._

As interesting as this is darlin', what does that have to do with me?

Suddenly, a gag was formed around his mouth.

_Don't interrupt me! In our will we asked the Headmaster to give our son to his godfather, Sirius Black, who was your best mate and adopted brother. We told him who our Secret Keeper was so if we were betrayed, he knew who was responsible._

So that's who that black haired person with the wicked grin was. Logan felt absolutely lost with all of this information. He was a simple guy. Growl, eat, drink beer, and fight. Simple.

_The Headmaster, in all his wisdom, ignored our will entirely! He sent my precious baby boy to my horrible sister and your brother to Azkaban, the worst prison to exist on this Earth! I will get back to that later._

At this point, Logan was silently telling himself that this woman must have a few screws loose.

_Our baby boy was born on July 31 and he was so beautiful. We named him Harrison James Howlet. He had dark brown messy hair and my green eyes. He also inherited both of our tempers and your mutant abilities. We were extremely happy, until the night that the traitorous rat told the Dark Lord where we lived. Dumbledore had told us of a prophecy stating that our son would defeat the Dark Lord, and that Halloween night, a year after little Harrison was born, he came for us. You first tried to fight him, but even you can't hold up to the killing curse. You weren't killed, due to your mutation, but you were knocked out and barely breathing. That must have been when some of your memories left._

Tears were now leaking out of her eyes, and Logan could only stare helplessly. Even if he could move he wouldn't have known how to comfort her.

_The Dark Lord stalked up the staircase and into the Nursery. At this point I had already cast my protection enchantment that I had found in one of the family spell books. The Dark Lord fired the Killing curse and I used my life energy to protect our son. I have no idea what happened after that. What I do know is that since I connected a little of my life force to our baby, I have been able to watch him grow up at my sister's._

_He is now five years old, and James, I want you to get your arse in high gear and get him out of there! They treat our baby like a slave! He does all the chores, gets beaten and bullied for the smallest things, very little to eat, and he thinks his name is FREAK! _

She sends a glare at him and then talks slowly.

_YOU….WILL…..GET…..HIM….OUT….OF…..THERE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?_

Logan did what any smart man would do, nodded his head vigorously. He would do anything as long as she turned off the murderous look. He knew when to pick his battles (but rarely put it into practice).

Mmmphhhh. _If I take that gag off, are you going to behave and not ask stupid questions?_

Logan nodded his head vigorously.

I hate asking darlin', but are you sure the kid is mine? That you don't have another person by mistake?

Logan, again, should have kept his mouth shut.

Lily stormed at him, and then slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

She refused to recognize the pain in her hand.

_I told you not to ask stupid questions! He is YOUR son and you will go and get him. Then you will go to the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, and ask the Goblins for help. They have my separate will, one that I made after Dumbledore gave us the prophecy. I didn't trust him, so I made sure that I had a back-up plan. I can't help our son since I am dead. All I can do is make sure that you go and get him and give him a better life. He has been beaten so badly, he reacts more like a wild animal than a human. You will have to tame him in order to have him live in society. This won't be easy, but I trust that you can do it. I don't have much time left, so I will have to rush this last bit._

_My sister lives at #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. Her name is Petunia Dursley and all you have to do is get our son and take him into London. You are looking for The Leaky Cauldron, a pub that only a few can see. Ask the barkeeper, Tom, to open Diagon Alley for you. The bank is a large white marble building. From there, all you have to do is ask for a goblin named Sharpaxe. He will recognize you and will answer the questions that you have. While you are in the Alley, go to Flourish and Blott's bookstore. There you will find books about the war._

_Good luck, my wolverine. You will need it. Our son is quite a handful._

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. There were tears in her eyes, but they held so much love in them, Logan and the wolverine couldn't help but feel wanted. Logan hadn't felt loved in a long time, and wished that she could stay with him, even though she was a little violent.

_I love you, my wolverine. Take care of our baby._

She then turned and faded away from him.

THUMP!

Logan groaned and barely opened his eyes to take in his surroundings and figure out what the hell had woken him up. He was on the floor of his bedroom at Professor Xavier's school. Logan shifted and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching his body until he felt his spine popping.

Damn, what a strange dream that was. A son I can't remember and a woman that I married yet don't know who she is, or was. It was official; no more beer before bed, period.

_Remember, your son is at #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England._

Alright…maybe that did really happen. This was too weird for Logan's mind. He would talk to Chuck later and try and figure it out. Right now all he really wanted was a hot shower and coffee.

One thing was for sure. His life just got much more interesting. He wasn't too sure on being a father, but the kid had no one else. The wolverine growled. Protect the cub, if it is ours.

Logan always listened to his beast, as it had never steered him wrong yet.

He lumbered to the shower in his room, making plans to talk to Chuck and then go and get his cub.


	2. A Meddling Woman and Chuck

Thank you to everyone that Reviewed! It amazed me how fast everyone started adding the story to their story alerts and favorites lists. This started as messing around and finally getting the courage to write something. I am glad that people are interested.

I had a reviewer ask me why I chose to call Logan, James Allen Howlet instead of James Logan Howlet. James Logan wasn't as smooth sounding when I yelled it out before writing and Allen flowed. James Allen is my uncles name, so that may be the other reason that I chose that name. I am taking creative freedom with these characters, so I change things to suit what I want to write. I hope this didn't offend the reviewer, I am glad they pointed it out!

I hope this chapter lives up the the expectations!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. If I did, then College wouldn't have been so hard to pay for!**

* * *

><p><strong> A Meddling Woman And Chuck's Advice<strong>

Logan stepped out of the shower only feeling slightly better than when he stepped in. All he could think about was what the woman, _Lilly_, his mind told him, had said in his dream. His head was swimming with all the information and giving him a headache, which caused him to be even more irritable than usual.

What really sealed the bad day was the fact that his favorite plaid shirt and white wife beater were dirty and torn, thanks to that last fight with Sabertooth. Logan didn't put much stock in clothing, but he valued the little that he bothered with. Although, winning a fight with that bastard was what caused him to drink so many beers last night before bed, which then lead to the strange dream.

His beast was growling in the back of his mind, just as irritable as he was. _We need to find our little pup. She said he was ours. I want him. We must train him and be a pack._ _We will kill whoever dared to harm our pup._

**A bit possessive aren't you beast? I don't know if the damn kid is ours to begin with. Don't get attached before we find out.**

_Woman wouldn't lie to us. I could smell the truth of her words._

**You got all that from a talk that was in my head that may or may not be real?**

_I live in this space. It is my territory, I can scent a lie anywhere in it. Go find the pup; or I will._

**I have to talk to Chuck first, so keep your damn fur on. **

_Why must you always go to that human? I don't share my territory. _

**I don't give a damn if you like it or not, he will help. Now shut up and wait. I want to get some coffee and food first.** He walked out of his bedroom door and started down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Logan relished the sweet silence that permeated the school. Thank God for school days. No kids pestering him all the time and now loud, shrieking noises either. Logan's bad day was starting to get a bit more positive. Now if only he found a nice full coffee pot with black coffee in it, he would have a better outlook on this "having a son" problem.

_Do you want the pup? Would you raise it even if it wasn't ours?_

Logan actually stopped walking for a moment.

**You that worried? **

There was no answer.

**Damn, you are worried.** Logan sighed and started walking again. **If what the woman said was correct, then the kid is getting beat up. I couldn't leave a kid like that even if he wasn't my own. She said he had mutant abilities, so I'd just bring him back here to live. **

_Good. Pups are the future. No pack if pups die. No life._

**Yeah, well, no kid should have to put up with that kind of life. I am more worried about if we can take care of a kid. We can barely take care of ourselves.**

_You are worried you will not be a good Alpha?_

**Yeah. I didn't have the most stellar raisin' myself. I don't know how to take care of a kid as young as five.**

_Do what feels right. Instinct will help. Teach pup rules and way of life. Make him a strong wolf._

**Before he becomes a strong wolf, we need to civilize him a bit first. Lily said he was wild. **

_Why civilize? He is wolf. That is all he needs._

**Listen bub, he needs to be able to live in this world too, not just know how to be a wolf. I have some manners when I choose to use them. We have to make sure he has those and survive as a human and as a wolf. **

The beast growled. _Humans! They only hurt our kind! He will be strong; we will make sure of it!_

**I wasn't sayin' he wouldn't be. **

At this point Logan finally made it to the kitchen. His nostrils flared, scenting the kitchen for the tell-tale smell of that holy drink called coffee.

"Good morning Logan." Storm greeted him.

"Mornin' darlin'. I don't suppose you left any of that coffee for me?"

"You know I did, as always," She smiled.

Logan grunted his thanks and took a healthy swig of the hot beverage.

**Ah, sweet caffeine** he thought.

"You slept later than usual Logan. Normally you are up at the crack of dawn. Rough night?"

"You could say that. Had a strange dream that I need to talk with Chuck about."

"Anything that I can do to help?"

"Naw. Chuck can handle it."

"Well, I am always here to listen if you need me."

They sat quietly, each with their own thoughts and eating their breakfast.

"Hey darlin'."

"Yes, Logan."

"If I told you I had a son in England that I never knew about, what would you do?"

"First, congratulate you on your son, demand that you go get him, and then proceed to spoil him rotten as any good aunt is supposed to do. Why?"

"Well, I had a dream where this woman came and told me that I had a son in England. She wants me to go get him."

"How old is he?"

"Around five, I think."

"You will need some supplies then, if you are going to go and get him. You are going to get him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, then you will need some clothes, books and a couple toys to keep him busy on the long trip."

Logan stared at her blankly.

"You haven't really thought about this much past the part where he was your long lost son, have you?"

Logan huffed. "Well, that was pretty damn shocking news! I don't even know how to raise a kid, so how would I know what he needs?" he growled out.

"Don't growl at me Logan. It was merely a question. I will take care of the shopping for you. You need to talk to the professor about this and make plans. Raising a child won't be easy, but I know that you can do it."

"Yeah? Well that only makes one of us."

"You will be fine. Now, I have some shopping to do. I am sure he will look darling in jeans and a plaid shirt! A mini-Logan, how cute!"

Logan snarled at her. **What the fuck is it with women and cute things? He as a boy, damn it, not some girl to be dressed up!**

"Don't snarl at me Logan! You have to keep a hold of your temper and teach your son better manners, so I suggest you start with your own!"

With that parting shot, she left the kitchen toward the garage.

Logan huffed and pulled out one of his cigars. He would never understand females. It was easier being a drifter and being alone. Less complicated. But he supposed he wouldn't be alone any longer. He had a kid now.

He sat there in the kitchen for a while puffing on his cigar and thinking about how much his life would change now that he had someone to depend on him. It was a scary thought for the lone wolf.

_You seem distracted today Logan. Anything I can help with?_

His beast growled at the intrusion, but refused to speak to the outsider.

**Hey Chuck. I had a really crazy dream last night and I don't know if it is true or my brain making things up.**

_Well, let me take a look, and then we can talk about it._

Logan showed the professor the memories and waited while the man reviewed them.

_In all my years I have never seen something like this before. _

**Do you think it was real? Or am I going crazy?**

_You are not going crazy Logan. I have heard of magical beings before, but they tend to hide from the world. They have managed to hide much better than we have. _

**I am just not sure Chuck. The woman was convinced that he was my kid, and the beast too, but I want proof before I can claim him as mine.**

"I don't know about identifying him as yours, but we can tell if there is a mutant in the Surrey area of England to see if that part of her story checks out by using Cerebro."

"Good idea Chuck."

The two men left the kitchen and walked into Cerebro's chamber. Logan remembered to put out his cigar before the professor got any crazy ideas. He had no intentions of letting the man force him into thinking like a girl just because of his smoking habit.

That was another concern. Smoking around a kid wasn't something that could happen. He would have to make sure that the kid wasn't exposed to it. His beers would be the same, he realized. He was starting to wonder if this kid would be worth it. His beast growled.

**I didn't mean it like that! It just takes some getting used to! **

_Brace yourself Logan._

The professor started the machine and searched for any mutants in Surrey, England. The process took a while, but in the end a little red blip showed up. Information scrolled across the screen.

Mutant: Harrison James Howlet,

Address: #4 Privet Drive, Surrey England.

Mutation: healing factor and metal skeleton.

Age: 5 years old.

There was Logan's confirmation. For once in his life, Logan was scared. Here was proof that all the freaky things that happened in the dream were true. He had a son and a life that he didn't even remember.

_Are you alright, old friend?_

**I don't know Chuck. I just don't know. **

His beast whined quietly in his mind, offering silent comfort.

_What will you do know Logan?_

Logan sighed.** Well, the obvious answer is to go and fetch him. Storm left to buy some clothes for him already. It is as if she knew he would be mine.**

_Let me ask you this Logan. If he wasn't yours, would you still go and get him knowing he was abused?_

**You know the answer to that Chuck.**

_I want you to admit it out loud._

"He is my son and I will go to England to get him back."

"Very good Logan. You may use one of my credit cards for all of your expenses. I have more than enough money to cover it. Will you bring him back here?"

"No, Chuck. Lily said he was wild. He won't be able to live here with the rest of us. I need to bring him back from the beast a little. I will have to find a place to live away from prying people so that I can raise him in peace. I will either call or write after I have settled down so that I can tell you where we are."

"Don't forget Logan that you must also think about how you will raise him."

"Oh trust me, I have thought about it a lot. I am not sure that I will be a good father, but anything has got to be better than what he has now."

"Just remember that while rules and consequences work well, you must also give rewards and love in order so that he can be part of our world."

"I am not the loving and mushy type, but this is my kid, so this old wolf will just have to do his best. I do know that my instincts may get in the way and that I will react differently than most parents would, but if he breaks my major rules, his butt is going to be blistered."

"Surely you aren't going to beat him!"

"What the hell kind of man do you take me for? A few swats on his ass won't injure him; just make him think twice about breaking rules and getting into trouble. He is five for fucks sake"

"There is no need for that type of language in my presence Logan. I merely expressed my concern, especially after knowing how he has been living."

Logan took several deep breaths. "Sorry Chuck. I just meant that he would get a punishment that fits his age and the rule he broke. My biggest problem is to turn him back into a human; then I can worry about rules."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know yet Chuck. I have to see what I am up against and then go from there. He will act like a wolf, so I will have to bribe and coax him into things. I don't know what I am doing, but I can't leave a kid living like that."

"I think you will be just fine Logan. Just make sure that your temper doesn't get the better of you."

"That is the hard part."

"You better get packed and secure a plane ticket to London if you want to go and get your son. The sooner you leave the sooner you will be able to get him out of there."

Logan nodded and left for his rooms. He packed his clothes and other necessities and went back downstairs to wait for Storm to show up with her shopping. He would have to ask her for a ride to the airport. He took out another cigar and settled in for a long wait.

Thirty-five minutes later Storm walked into the living room. She held one large blue duffle bag in her hand. Logan raised his eyebrow at her.

"I bought the bag so that you could take it right onto the plane. I figured you wouldn't want to wait. I even put tags on it so that you wouldn't have to."

"What did you buy?"

"4 pairs of jeans, underwear, socks, 5 T-shirts, 3 plaid long sleeve shirts, and a pair of shoes. I guessed on all the sizes, I just hope they will fit."

"Thanks. I don't think the 'people' he is living with would have decent clothing for him."

"I didn't think so either. I also bought a few toys and games for him to play with. He is only five, so I bought a grey wolf plushy for him too. Every child needs something to cuddle with."

Logan wrinkled his nose at that, but he knew better than to argue with her.

"Thanks, darlin'. Can I ask for one more favor? I need a lift to the airport."

"Sure, Logan. Let's go."

**Bye, Chuck.**

_Bye Logan and good luck._

**Thanks.**

The drive was short and very uneventful. Logan thanked Storm and watched her drive away. He made it through the line slowly and he had to show the guards his special military ID that he still had so that he didn't have to go through the metal detectors. He HATED them damn things. It was funny how no one canceled his special license, even though he hadn't been in the military in years.

Eventually they called his flight number. Logan followed the line of people and couldn't repress his revulsion of having to be on a plane again. He hated flying. If we were meant to have wings then we would have them and would have the ability to fly already. His son was worth it though.

He started getting anxious and a little excited about meeting his son though. He only hoped that he could get the boy away from those people who acted even more animal like than he did, and he had an excuse.

_Those people will pay for harming the puppy. We will make them bleed for their treatment._

**Save your anger for when we get there. Giving me a headache now won't help matters. **

The plane gave a small lurch and they were air-born. Logan felt his stomach drop out and he clutched at the arms of his plane chair.

**Fucking hate flying, fucking hate flying, FUCKING HATE FLYING!**

His beast laughed in his head.

Once they leveled in the air Logan let go of the death grip that he had on the armrests.

**Well puppy, for better or worse we are coming for you. **

_Yes, we are coming, little pup._

Logan and the wolverine still had a twelve hour wait until they landed in England, but they couldn't help but look forward to getting their pup.

* * *

><p>A little wolf-boy whimpered in his sleep due to his latest beating, chained up out in the shed in the dark, not knowing that his rescue was coming for him soon.<p> 


	3. The Puppy

**Hello Again! Thanks for the Reviews and to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I know that it has been awhile since I last updated, but I finished student teaching, am graduating from college, and trying to move back home! But enough with the excuses, here is the next chapter of Wolverine's Pup.**

**WARNING! This chapter has extreme child abuse. When writing I was thinking of the book A Child Called It, so be warned, there is extreme and explicit child abuse. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Puppy<strong>

While Logan was finding out he was a father, the Dursley's were going about their normal boring lives. Little Duddikins was being his normal terrible self; demanding that his mummy give him whatever he wanted, or he would kick, cry until he was sick, or generally throw the world's biggest tantrum. Mr. Dursley would chuckle and say "Dudders just knows what he wants. Wants to get his money's worth." The missus smiled indulgently and gave him whatever it was that he was screaming about. To them, their lives were perfect. They were your typical, normal, happy family. But they had a secret shame. One that they took extra precautions to make sure no one found out about it.

They had a Freak.

It was all Petunia's worthless sister's fault. If she hadn't gotten herself up the duff and then blown up, they wouldn't have to deal with the Freak.

Petunia could remember the day she found him on the door step.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Petunia opened the front door early on November 1st to get the milk before her precious baby boy was awake. She bent over to grab the bottles when she noticed a small basket.

"Oh no, no, no. I am not going to take any stray kittens. I would rather drown them first."

She roughly grabbed the blanket and tore if off of the basket. She got the shock of her life. There in the basket was a little boy, fast asleep, curled up in a ball. She recognized this child. How could she not, when her annoying sister sent photos every time she wrote about how beautiful her little Harrison was. It was enough to make her vomit.

Petunia's mouth turned up in a sneer. She didn't know why he was here, but little Harrison was in for a rude awakening.

The poor tyke shivered from the lack of his warm blanket. He slowly opened his large green eyes, just like his mother's, and looked up at her. He blinked owlishly and then yawned cutely.

Now, most people would have thought "Oh how adorable! and then proceed to gush and smother the poor baby. Not Petunia. Petunia's sneer got even worse.

Next to little Harrison was a letter. Petunia snatched it up quickly and then read the contents. Little Harrison closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He wasn't interested in the mean looking lady. It was too early to be awake.

_So, my freak of a sister and that no good husband of hers got themselves blown up. Good riddance to bad rubbish. But taking in their brat! Hah! It is strait to the orphanage with this one! I won't have him corrupting my Dudley. _

Petunia read a little farther. **…The boy must stay with you…..you will be compensated of course….500 pounds every two weeks for his care…**

Her eyes widened and an unholy light started to shine in them. She looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Oh, I'll take you in little Freak. My Dudley will need some new toys, now that he has to put up with your pressnece." She had a viper's sickly grin on her face. She snatched up the basket carelessly and stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Thus started poor Harrison's life at the Dursley Residence of #4 Privet Drive.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Harrison's life had become a living nightmare since then. He was starved of both sustenance and affection. He was beaten, forced to do hard labor, and the general scapegoat of the family. This treatment went on for days, then months, then years. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy changed.<p>

It wasn't something you would have readily noticed. First, it was his eyes. They were an eerie emerald green when he was first dropped off; now they had a wild look about them, as if a beast lurked behind them, waiting to come out. He stopped talking all together. He only shuffled around silently, taking the hits and doing his chores, always knowing it wasn't good enough. He started to waste away, inch by emancipated inch, until he looked like a canvas stretched across a skeleton instead of a living human being.

He still wore nappies; no one showed him how to use the loo properly. He just went to the bathroom in his nappy and continued as if nothing was wrong. To him, it was normal. The cleanest part of him was his hands, as they spent the most time in the bleach and water solution that he had to clean with. His hands were that of a field worker; hard, calloused, and wrinkly. He was allergic to the bleach, his hands became raw and chapped, but his aunt didn't care. If he gave her excuses then she would hit him.

He had been hit so many times in the head, that it didn't even faze him anymore. He took it all. No one was going to rescue him. This was his life. He was Boy, and he was Freak. This was all he knew. His mind still worked, he hadn't gone crazy, he just knew that it was safer to be dumb. That way, there wouldn't be as many hits.

This treatment continued until he was five years old.

* * *

><p>The summer that he turned five years old something strange happened to Freak. Dudley had been hitting him all morning while they were outside in front of the house, and something in him finally snapped. He was tired of being hit. He was tired of pretending that he was dumb. He was tired of having accidents in his pants. For once, he was going to fight back.<p>

"You…..leave….me…alone…." Boy whispered. He was so scared. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to try and face Dudley.

Dudley Dursley stared at the Freak. "What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'll tell Mummy I will! Daddy will beat you bloody Freak! You shut up and let me hit you. I wasn't done."

"NO!"

Dudley threw a punch right into Boy's stomach. Boy hunched over his abused abdomen and fought against the vomiting feeling in his stomach.

Dudley smirked evilly.

Boy glanced up and glared at him. His eyes took on a golden color and Dudley swore he saw flames in them.

Boy snarled and crouched into a fighting position. Dudley, being the idiot five and a half year old that he was, felt that his cousin was too tiny to really hurt him, so he threw another punch. This time, Boy punched back.

A 'PING!' noise and a 'CRUNCH!' was heard when Boy's fist connected to Dudley's nose.

Boy smiled. He had finally hit back.

Dudley shrieked for his Mummy. Blood was gushing everywhere. Petunia came flying out of the house. The neighbors all rushed over to see what had happened. Boy just stood there, a satisfied smile on his face.

"YOU!" Petunia shrieked. "Get inside! NOW!"

Boy scrambled, knowing that he was in trouble, but it was so worth it.

Dudley continued screaming while Petunia tried to stop the blood flow. She couldn't figure out how the Freak had managed to break her Dudley's nose, he should have been too weak to have done much damage.

She finally managed to get the blood to stop, the neighbors away, and Dudley safely in the house. Boy was standing just inside the door, relishing the noises that Dudley was making. It was time for him to hurt, just like Boy hurt. His smile vanished at his aunt's next words.

"Get in your cupboard and wait for you Uncle to get home!"

Boy knew he was dead.

* * *

><p>Vernon pulled into the driveway at his customary time of 6:30 P.M. He had had an excellent day at work. Yelled at some people, closed a deal on some drills that had a nice 'something extra' for him, yelled at some more people, and picked up the 500 pounds that came for the Freak's "upkeep". All in all, it was a good day. He was in such a good mood nothing could shatter it. That was, until he walked in the front door.<p>

"Vernon! You simply must do something with that Freak! He had the nerve to hit my poor Diddums on the nose today! Not only did he hit my Snookums, but he broke his nose too!"

"HE WHAT!" Vernon's good mood evaporated. His face turned a spectacular shade of puce and his mustache quivered in rage. (Think of the Angry Bird pig with the brown mustache).

"BOY!" Boy scrambled out of his cupboard, shaking like a leaf. His bones fairly rattled in his fear. He knew he was dead.

Vernon advanced on the poor kid, while Petunia turned back to the kitchen and her Diddums, smirking evilly. Finally, the Freak would really get what he deserved.

Vernon grabbed Boy by the back of his baggy shirt and then punched him in the face, in the exact same spot that Boy had hit Dudley. Boy's nose shattered.

Vernon kept punching him while Boy scrambled and wriggled to get away from his fists. Vernon soon tired of punching. He threw the Boy against a wall. Then he slowly unbuckled his belt. There was an unholy gleam in his eyes. Boy stayed collapsed against the wall, not fighting back.

Vernon slowly advanced on the boy. Boy's eyes were impossible wide with fear.

Suddenly Vernon stopped his advance. "Stop it Freak! Stop it I say! I told you no Freaky business in my house!"

Boy was confused. What was he doing wrong? A sharp pain brought his attention to his nose again. He felt his bones moving back into place! He looked down at his arms. The bruises were fading, and his broken forearm was mending itself as well. Soon, all of the new wounds disappeared. Boy looked back at his uncle. He gulped and grew even more nervous at what he saw.

Vernon was angry. The nerve of the boy, using his freakishness in his own house! But then, an evil thought erupted in his brain. (yes, he does have some thoughts). This would prove to be a blessing! Now he could beat the Freak as much as he wanted and no one would know! He smirked at the cowering boy.

Boy knew that by the look on his uncle's face that the next event was not something that he was going to enjoy. Vernon never looked at him that way.

"Petunia, it seems that we have been too nice to the Freak, giving him such a nice cupboard to stay in. I think we should move him out to the shed. After all, he is just a Freak, not a human being."

"I don't care what you do with him Vernon, just as long as he is away from my Dudley!"

"I will have to get supplies tomorrow to keep him there, but for now, I will finish his beating and he will be put back in the cupboard. He will get no food for the next three days."

Vernon then continued his advance. Petunia turned up Dudley's mini TV in the Kitchen to drown out the sound of the belt hitting bare flesh and the Freak's screams. She would make Freak clean up the mess in the morning.

* * *

><p>Boy faded in and out of awareness for several days. He never felt his uncle move him into the shed. He never felt the collar placed around his neck or the chain that was attached to a pole in the middle of the shed. He only became aware of them when he became conscious four days after the beating. It seemed that his body was so weak after the first healing that it took longer this time.<p>

Boy slowly opened his eyes. He didn't recognize where he was at first, but slowly he realized where he was. It seemed his uncle had made good on his threat and he was now tied up in the shed. Boy sniffed the air. Something smelled horrid. He glanced around the shed. He spotted a water bowl and a food bowl that both said DOG. Boy crawled closer to get a look. He recoiled at the rancid smell that came from the wet dog food in the bowl. He wasn't supposed to eat that, was he? Boy's stomach growled but Boy refused to eat that. He would starve first.

Boy sat in the shed all day, thinking about how long his uncle would keep him here. Slowly, darkness came. He could hear the neighbors coming home from work, could smell someone's barbeque dinner from across the fence. His stomach roared with hunger at the smell of burgers and ribs.

Suddenly the shed's door crashed open. Vernon stood in the doorway; Boy would know that shape anywhere.

"So Freak, you're too good to eat the food that I gave you huh? Well, that is the only kind of food that you will get! And because you didn't eat your food, I will have to beat some manners into you!"

Boy cringed away. How he hated that man's belt! If he could have burned it he would have!

Something thudded to the ground. _That didn't sound like a belt!_ Boy thought. Vernon ripped his shirt from his back. He stepped back and then raised his arm high. Boy couldn't see what it was in gloom, but it was longer than a belt.

He heard the hiss of whatever it was move through the air. A stripe of fire blazed on his back. It was a whip!

"This will teach you not to be a Freak! I will whip this Freakishness right out of you!"

Boy tried to be silent, he didn't want to give Vernon the satisfaction of hearing his pain, and he held out for quite a while, but in the end, he gave in and screamed. His body tried to heal as fast as it could, but even it had its limits. Finally, Boy passed out again. Vernon coiled the whip and left the shed, pleased with his nights work. Boy laid in a puddle of his own blood, out cold.

This treatment continued for a long time. The days and nights blended together, and slowly Boy started to lose his humanity. He would only respond in growls now, or whimpers; never any words or other human-like noises. He snapped whenever Vernon got too close, trying to take a bite out of his flesh. Boy's mind retreated and a feral wolf-like presence was all that was left.

Boy ceased to exist. Wolf took his place.

* * *

><p>This chapter was hard to write, but I needed to show how Harry became so wild. Logan will have his work cut out for him, and I can't wait to see what he will do to the Dursleys!<p>

Until next time,

HPmonsterbookworm88


	4. Goblin Kidnapping

**Sorry about not updating before now. I had a long few months. Here is the fast lane version. **

**1. Graduated college and fought for my teaching certificate thanks to the horrid woman I student taught for. Managed to get my certificate.**

**2. Fought the state of Michigan to gain a permit to substitute teach. Finally got that.**

**3. In February landed a full time teaching position. Life got really crazy.**

**4. Got hired back to teach, now having family drive me nuts and my brother is leaving to Georgia for Basic Training in three weeks for the United States Army. **

**5. This site went haywire with deleted stories and I nearly took mine down. **

**Good News: finally got a chapter up. It is my longest, but not sure if I like it. Took me forever to get it right.**

**Disclaimers are in the first few chapters. See those before trying to sue me. I have nothing of value except one Cocker Spaniel/Black Lab puppy. She will snuggle you to death.**

**Goblin Kidnapping**

After 12 long hours and much panic, (the poor armrests of the seat would never be the same again), Logan finally had his feet back on solid ground. He had never been so relieved in his life.

_What's the matter? Still don't like flying after all these years?_ Wolverine laughed in his head.

**Shut up, you damn beast. If we were meant to fly we would have been born with wings. Besides, we have a much more pressing problem. How in the hell are we going to get to Surrey? I don't have a clue as to where that is, let alone understand what some of these people are saying. I thought the Brits spoke English? **

_Bah. You humans speak way too much. Much easier being wolf. _

**So you say. **

Logan saw the baggage claim sign flashing his flight number. He stalked over and grabbed his black pack and the blue duffel bag that Storm had bought for his puppy. He still hadn't solved the problem of getting to Surrey. He knew he could take a taxi, but how much would that cost, where would he stay to sleep, and how would he convince his wife's (supposedly) sister to let him take the kid?

"Are you James Howlett?"

Logan whirled around to face the speaker. "That depends on who wants to know." He growled, poised to strike if any sudden moves were made.

A young man was staring at him. He had long red hair in a ponytail, a tooth hanging in one ear, and a long trench coat on.

Logan raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, my name is Bill Weasley. I have come to escort you to Gringotts."

"Just how in the hell did you know that I was coming?" Logan snarled. "And why should I trust you. You barely look like you are out of school, let alone someone who would work for a bank."

His beast softly growled in the background. He didn't like this any more than his host did.

"The goblins at Gringotts make it their business to know all important matters pertaining to their customers. They received a mysterious letter from Lilly Potter, determined that it was not a forgery, and have followed her instructions to the letter. And for your information, I am nineteen and a full adult. I was hired by Gringotts and given the task of escorting you to the bank." Bill stated through his teeth as politely as he could. –This man really rubs me the wrong way. I am not some kid!-.

_He tells the truth._

"Thanks for the offer bub, but my first priority is to get to my pup. I don't give a damn what your bank wants from me, the kid is my number one priority right now."

Logan swung his bags onto his back and made to stride past the young wizard.

"I am sorry, sir, but I must insist that you come with me." With that, Bill grabbed Logan's arm and activated a portkey that he was given by his boss.

Logan had one second to breathe before a nasty swirling sensation whisked him away.

THUD!

Logan sprung up from where he fell, snarling and claws out, ready to cleave Bill in two for his stunt. He swung at the redhead, and Bill ducked just in time, only losing a little bit of hair off the tip of his ponytail.

"Mr. Howlett, how nice of you to join us. Welcome to Gringotts Wizzarding Bank. I am Sharpaxe, and I was charged with your affairs by the late Lilly Potter. I do hope you had an enjoyable trip from the States." Sharpaxe sneered.

Logan spun from glaring at Bill (who was currently cowering on the floor) to glaring at the Goblin.

Logan snarled. "Just who the hell do you think you are, taking me from an airport before I can get to my son? I don't remember being a part of this creepy and messed up world of yours, and nor do I care! You will put me back in that airport so that I may find my pup and get the hell out of Britain! You got me bub!"

_He smells dangerous. I don't like it. Put your claws to his throat and make him tell us where our pup is!_

**Shut up! I can only handle so much at a time!**

"I am sorry, Mr. Howlett, but I must insist that you work with me first. We have many things that need to be covered before you will be able to protect your son. May I suggest that we go to my office? We seem to have gotten a lot of attention."

Logan was still pissed and looking for a fight. He hated being thrust into unfamiliar situations and was in no mood to handle by-standers.

"All you damn Brits have about five seconds to get the hell out of here before I gut you and then throw you out." He snarled.

There was dead silence. Then, pandemonium. Everyone rushed out of there as fast as they could, scrambling over each other to get to the doors first.

_Run, Run you cowards! _

**Are you done yet?**

_No, I've got one left. RUN little rabbits, run!_

**I swear I'm going crazy.**

"Well, that was effective. Mr. Weasley, you may go home for the next few days, but be ready to leave again for Egypt within a week."

"Yes, sir." Bill replied. _Anything is better than staying with this fucking lunatic. I mean, look at those claws! I have seen Egyptian curses that were safer to my health than this guy._

"Now then, if you would please follow me Mr. Howlett, I will escort you to our medical ward."

"What the hell for? I ain't sick and there is no way I am going anywhere with you." Logan's temper was really boiling now. No one had given him a good reason for why he was here.

"As per Mrs. Potter's instructions, you are to have a full physical and magical cleaning to ensure that there is no harmful residue from your past that may harm the child. Harry can sense magic, so you as his father, must be able to ground him so that he can maintain control in his current fragile state. You are currently tainted with a lot of dark magic, so we must get that off of you. The ritual is painful, but very necessary. Also, we must deal with your large memory gap. You have forgotten about being a wizard and we really can't entrust the savior of this world to you unless you understand all the facts. Now, you can move on your own, or we will move you." Sharpaxe replied.

"Who the hell is we, and I don't think so."

Sharpaxe sighed with fake sorrow, "Oh well, I guess we get to do this the fun way." He gave an evil grin that was full of pointy teeth.

_Umm, host. I don't like that look._

**What, you scared of something that barely comes past our knees?**

_Look and then you'll know why._

**Fucking chicken.**

**Oh…shit.**

While Logan was distracted, five Goblin guards carrying tridents had circled around him. Sharpaxe had stepped back and was watching the show with the same creepy grin.

Logan crouched, waiting for the first idiot to move. The Goblins, however, didn't make a move. Instead, they started glowing.

**What the fuck are they doing?**

_I don't know!_

"It seems Mr. Howlett is being stubborn and needs to be escorted to the cleansing room. Please see to it that he gets there. I will make sure that a medic is there." With that Sharpaxe disappeared through a short doorway.

The five guards didn't say a word. They simply watched Logan.

_I don't like this, I don't like this, I DON'T LIKE THIS!_

**Shut up you fucking chicken and help me think of a way to get out of this! Why are you so scared of them anyway?**

_I don't know, but they are starting to look like Storm when she is ready to electrocute someone._

**You got a point.**

The creepy yellow glow slowly inched toward Logan.

**What the hell? I can't move!**

The glow worked its way around Logan's still frozen form and lifted him from the ground.

Logan was scared shitless. He had never been so afraid in his life. This was not Jean's gentle lifting with her telepathic powers. No, this was much scarier, as Logan didn't trust these goblins any farther than he could throw them.

The goblin guards slowly started to walk. They traveled around the teller's desks and into a hidden stone hallway that was artfully disguised in the architecture of the building. This was all lost on Logan, however, since he was still panicking. Even his beast couldn't help calm him down.

The hallway was dark and any normal person wouldn't have been able to see a thing, but the Goblins had no trouble finding their way to the room.

Logan was so pissed he could barely form a thought.

**Just wait until you release me you F&^&%*$s! I'll rip you limb from limb!**

His beast was strangely silent. For the first time ever, he was cowed. He was an alpha, someone who was strong and who couldn't ever show fear. But when the goblins immobilized him, he was truly helpless. He wasn't sure if these goblins could be trusted, but he had no choice. His host couldn't break free from whatever strange force this was.

His host wasn't taking it so well.

The goblins finally came to a stop, and Logan stopped his inner ranting to look around the room. It was a great circular stone chamber with a huge domed ceiling. There were no decorations on the wall and no windows to show the time of day. Wall sconces with flickering torches were the only source of light. It reminded Logan of some twisted dark ritual room. On the floor there were several circular strips of what appeared to be symbols carved into the floor, with a large clear spot in the very center.

Sharpeaxe and another goblin, this one female based upon her dress, were already within the chamber. A small table held some jars and other strange equipment that Logan didn't want to think too closely about.

"Place him in the center. He won't be able to move once there." The female goblin's voice sounded like tumbling rocks and grated on Logan's very sensitive hearing.

The guards obeyed. They walked over the center circle and released their magic that was holding Logan still.

At this point Logan was all set to sprint out of there as fast as he could. He wasn't going to stick around for whatever sacrifice these goblins were going to make of him. He didn't register the fact that he still couldn't move until he tried to bunch his legs in preparation for flight.

He tried to move again. His legs still refused to move.

He growled. "You let me the fuck out of here you damn witch doctor! I want no part of whatever the hell that you are doing!"

"Cease your foul tongue this instant!" the she goblin snarled. "If your father, who I knew quite well, could hear you now, you wouldn't sit for a week! And he wouldn't care if you are an adult; you should always act your age! Now, silence!" With that final comment, she silenced him with a spell and got back to work.

Sharpeaxe and the other goblins were watching closely. She was a Master Sage, one of the few left in the goblin nation, and it was a special privilege to be able to watch one work.

"Is there anything that you need yet Master Sage?" Sharpeaxe asked.

"I will need to borrow your magic as well as the guards. I have never seen so many blocks on a person before. This will be incredibly painful for him, but well worth it in the end."

Logan and his beast did not like the sound of that at all. They were used to pain, but avoided it when they could.

"He has several magical blocks on him, to the point where I don't even know how he can function; he has several memory charms on him, for what purpose, I don't know; he has a bullet that is still in his brain, which is rather amazing; and he seems to have a beast similar to a werewolf that is sentient within his conscious. Truly remarkable! I have no idea how he can still stand."

"Your scans told you all of that with just one try!" Sharpeaxe exclaimed.

"No need to act so surprised, Sharpeaxe. I have been doing magic before you were even thought of. Now, the runes are set. I need to you to place yourselves around the circle where you see a small space."

The goblins all moved to their places.

"As his beast is a sentient being, that will have to be left alone. The rest of it will be removed one at a time. I think it will be best if we start with his memory blocks. Some of them have started to unravel, but they still have a large hold on him. I think it would be easiest if we laid him flat on the floor and put him to sleep. Some of these memories are going to be shocking." The goblin Master Sage glared at Logan. "You will cooperate with me, and you will not put up a fuss. I need to make you as comfortable as possible, as it will get very nasty when these are set loose. You will re-experience the memories; all the pain, joy, and heartbreak all over again. Now, nod if you will cooperate."

Logan, for once in his life, decided to cooperate. He nodded.

One of the guards snapped their fingers and Logan could move again. He slowly laid down on the stone floor. Not the most comfortable place to sleep, but he had experience sleeping in worse places. The back of his truck while in Canada came to mind.

_I hated it when we had to do that. Why you wouldn't give in and find a cave in the woods I don't know._

**If I did that smart one, then Sabertooth would have been able to find me even more easily. We would be a sitting duck. Yes, we could have blockaded the cave, but that wouldn't have stopped him for long. Now hush, some more of that freaky stuff is going on.**

"Now that everyone is ready, I need you, Mr. Howlett, to relax and just let things happen. I do know what I am doing. Sharpaxe, guards; I need you to open your magic channels so that I can access your power. I can only do so much on my own. Ready? Alright, here we go!"

She started chanting in some guttural language that Logan couldn't follow. He wondered if he was supposed to feel anything yet.

Suddenly, his world went black.

The goblins in the chamber allowed their magic flow to the Master Sage. They watched as each of the rune rings glowed softly and they watched the human stiffen up like a board.

All that was left to do was wait. The runes would keep stabilized without their magic now that the spell was in motion.

Sharpaxe just hoped that Logan would finally remember who he was.


	5. Memories of a Past Life and Goblin Mutte

**Hello people of fanfiction! I hope everyone is still alive, as this is my proof of life. Oh wait, as a teacher, do I really have a life? Hmmmm….. **

**Anyway, I am sorry for the long wait, but if you read my profile, it does say that updates will be at weird times and just weird in general. I am enjoying my two weeks without students and have finally decided to update on this cold Sunday afternoon 12/30/2012. I hope you like!**

**CHAPTER WARNING: I HAVE TAKEN EXTREME CREATIVE FREEDOM WITH THE EVENTS OF THE CHAPTER; VERY LITTLE FOLLOWS TYPICALL CANNON. There is spanking in this chapter. Don't like, then don't read! :)**

**As usual, I don't own any of these characters and I am not making any money whatsoever. It would solve a lot of financial problems if I did, but there you go. All warnings are in the previous chapters. Please read those and don't sue me. Otherwise, I will set my puppy on you. She might snuggle you to death. Or snore you to death.**

**Onward Great Explorers! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of a Past Life and Goblin Mutterings<strong>

Pain. Excruciating pain. Worse pain than having a metal skeleton put in his body. Logan no longer felt the floor. He was floating in a cloud of pain. He couldn't even feel his beast. He felt extremely lonely without that presence. He had gotten so used to it. He felt lost.

Suddenly, images slowly formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright?" Sharpaxe asked the Master Sage.<p>

"He will be fine. The initial pain is over now, but his memories will both be wonderful and terrible. He will have to relive his life all over again."

"Do you still need the guards and me to supply our magic?"

"No, the ritual will support itself now. I will need you again when we undo his magical blocks and for when we cleanse him of all the dark magic."

"Then I will take my leave to get some other affairs in order for Mr. Howlett, or should I say, Lord Howlett-Potter, since he will finally remember his rightful place."

"Go. I will keep watch. I have all the medical supplies that I will need to get him together for the next ritual. You must send a letter to that professor in New York, so he does not wonder why his man has not contacted him yet. This ritual will take several days of recovery before he will be able to function."

"What about the boy! We can't leave him for such a long time in that place when we now know what is going on there!"

"We have no CHOICE! We cannot act without Lord Howlett-Potter, thanks to those stupid laws of the Ministry and that Meddling Old Fool of a Headmaster! We must be careful! No one must learn of our plans or the involvement of the Goblins. We are not ready to face another war." She gazed back at the unnaturally still body of Logan. "The Goblin Nation will rise up with the Howlett-Potters when the time comes. They will turn this world back into the glorious powerhouse it once was. We must stay patient and do everything that we possibly can to help them. Can I count on your support Sharpaxe?"

"You speak of going against the Elders! They have forbidden us from interfering with the wizards any more than we already do!"

"The Elders are simpering old fools who are content with what they already have. They don't see the fact that we are dying out! Less Goblin children are being born! We barely survive this servitude to the wizards. What will happen if another of their laws interferes with our livelihood again? We cannot risk this. Logan Howlett-Potter and his son is our only hope of fixing this mess. I have no wish to live the rest of my life under the thumb of the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore, or that snake of a man called a Dark Lord! Now, where do you stand Sharpaxe?!"

"My family and I will stand with you, Master Sage."

"And you, Goblin guards, where will you stand? Will you betray me?"

"No, Master Sage. We have been charged with protecting the Goblin Nation. We will stand with you when the time comes. We must go about our duties." With a smart salute the troop of five goblin guards marched out.

"I must leave as well Master Sage. I will finish preparations for when Mr. Howlett-Potter is with us again." Sharpaxe bowed to the Master Sage and then left, contemplating everything that he would have to do to ensure that it was ready for Mr. Howlett-Potter's return.

_Well young man, it is just you and me. I hope that your memories will help you to understand everything. The Wizarding World is in great need of you and your strength._

The Master Sage settled in for a long wait, standing guard and anticipating what would happen when the man awoke.

_The Wizarding World won't know what hit it!_

* * *

><p>"Run faster Jimmie! We don't want to get caught or those big boys will beat us up!"<p>

"Why do we always gotta run Victor? Why'd you steal that man's wallet? Couldn't you find an easier man to steal from?"

"Just shut up and run!"

The two street urchins were running as fast as their legs could carry them through the streets of London. They had run away from home after their previous home was no longer acceptable to live in, due to a few dead relatives around the place. Victor and Jimmie had run from that house and have never looked back since. They could take care of themselves. Victor was older by a few years. He knew that Jimmie could never make it on the street without him, so he became the "Boss" and told Jamie what to do every day since they left.

They lived in the seedy part of London and begged, stole and fought to live in a small boarded up store that was three seconds from a collapse and a prayer holding it together. The boys froze in the winter, sweated to death in the summer, nearly drowned in the spring, and by some miracle, managed to avoid being killed on a daily basis.

Victor had just stolen a man's wallet while a group of bigger boys (enemies) tried to harass the stranger for the same reason.

"I can't run much longer Victor! I pant can't pant breathe!"

"Almost there Jimmie!"

Finally, a rough pub called the Leaky Cauldron was in front of them. What most people don't know is that Jimmie had discovered this bolt hole all by himself. He was really proud of that fact, even though Victor was extremely pissed at him for wandering off on his own. His brother had grabbed him and walloped him with a belt for that stunt. Victor said that Jimmie had scared him to death when he couldn't find him. Jimmie had forgiven his brother, especially after Victor promised not to do it again. That was almost three years ago, and Jamie was now ten and had much more sense than to make his brother so mad again.

The boys bolted through the pub, ignoring Tom the barman's shouts, and went into the back alley. It had taken lots of patience and careful watching in order for Jimmie to figure out the pattern to get into the special alley.

Jimmie prodded the right brick with his finger and they bolted through the opening and scampered down the alley to Knockturn Alley and their home. For some reason no one ever noticed the two boys coming and going nor did they bother them in Knockturn Alley. The Alley was a very seedy place to live, especially to some really young people, but they never seemed to notice the boys.

Victor and Jimmie finally reached their rundown shack that used to be a store and no one bothered with it because it was nearly falling to pieces. As it was the boys would sometimes have rotting wood fall on them at random moments. It wasn't an ideal living place but it was better than the side of the street.

"Well Jimmie, let's see what that rich snob had in his wallet eh?"

Jamie crowded close to his brother to look.

Victor opened the wallet and groaned. All that running and the guy only had a few pounds and a bunch of credit cards. Victor, at sixteen almost 17, knew that the credit cards weren't an option; too easy to be caught when using those. There was about 10 pounds, enough to buy them food for the day and that was it. Victor was hoping that they could hole up for a few days before going out again. Making frequent trips got you noticed, and neither boy wanted that.

"Well Jimmie that was a waste of time. I guess we get food for today and then stretch it as far as possible. Not like we haven't gone hungry before."

That was one of the hardest truths about living on the streets. Food was a luxury that was hard to come by. Victor wasn't cute enough to beg anymore and Jimmie was getting too old as well. Well, if you consider ten being too old.

"You stay here; I will go and get some food."

Jimmie did as he was told and within a half hour Victor had food for them. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Stomachs still growling, they boys went to sleep and Jimmie hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Victor woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He told Jimmie to keep it down and to not leave the shop. He then fell back onto his pile of rags and fell asleep.<p>

Now Jimmie obeyed the order all morning, but his grumbling stomach just wouldn't shut up and leave him alone.

_Victor won't know that I am gone. I can sneak out and get money and food and then be back before he wakes up again. I am a big boy; I can take care of myself. _

So Jimmie, being a young boy of ten, set out from the shop in search of food. He had no idea that all he would find would be trouble.

* * *

><p>Jimmie didn't want to travel far from the shop and Victor, so he only snuck out to Diagon Alley and scouted the crowd of funny-dressed people for any easy mark to steal from. Jimmie and Victor were no longer shocked by the freaky people who lived in this alley. After all, how could they judge when they themselves were freaks with a long life, healing ability, and claws? He only wished that he could grow up faster so that he wouldn't always have to listen to Victor.<p>

Jimmie finally spotted a richly dressed man that wasn't really paying attention. He was busy talking to a beautiful lady and didn't seem to notice that his belt purse was easy pickings. Jimmie slowly crept up to the couple, and using his belt knife, slit the cord holding the purse to the belt. He snatched the purse and took off at a dead run.

"Charles dear, your purse has sprouted legs and is running away from you." Dorea Black-Potter remarked to her oblivious husband who was busy boring her to death about his newest financial deal with a place in Muggle London called Grunnings Drills.

"Why that little shit! Wait until I catch him" Charles Potter snarled.

"Well if you had bothered to put an anti-theft charm on it then it wouldn't be all that easy to steal then would it?"

Charles grouchily admitted that she was right. "Well at least I put a tracking charm on it. It shouldn't be too hard to follow the boy and find it."

"Well, I have no desire to travel to who knows where and get my dress robes dirty. I will go home and whenever you finish chasing down your purse you may join me for lunch. I am sure that Gerard, your favorite house elf chef, has prepared something wonderful for us. Until then darling. Oh, and do have fun." With that Lady Potter laughingly walked away from her husband to the nearest floo.

Still grumbling, Lord Potter muttered a "Point Me!" spell and followed it down Knocturn Alley and to an old abandoned shop.

* * *

><p>Jimmie burst into the shop and hurriedly barred the door. The loud noise woke Victor.<p>

"What the hell are you making all that racket for Jimmie?!"

"Well, umm, you see, I kindawentintoDiagonAlleyands toleapurseofmoney."

Victor slowly let out a breath and asked, "Would you repeat that Jimmy, as I swear you said that you went into Diagon Alley and stole a purse of money!"

"Umm, well, that is what I did," Jimmy timidly replied. Now that he was faced with his brother, it didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Jimmie, I know I told you that I wouldn't whip you with my belt again, but I can still paddle your behind! How dare you go out when it isn't safe! You could have been captured by the police or whatever the hell that they call law enforcement around here! How dare you! You could have been killed just walking down this street all by yourself!"

By this time Victor had risen and had a hold of Jimmie's ear. He brought his hand up and was about to lay down a vicious swat to his brother's backside when the door burst open and splintered on its hinges.

Victor quickly spun Jimmie behind him and crouched down with his long sharp nails extended and his teeth bared, growling and ready to strike.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less of a street urchin. I can't believe someone would call this a house. Disgraceful."

Lord Potter gracefully stepped over the broken door pieces and into the small front room of the shop.

He raised an eyebrow at Victor and the cowering Jimmie behind him.

"Who might the two of you be and where are your parents? I wish to speak with them about their little boy's unseemly habit of stealing from respectable people. Well, speak up!"

Victor growled out, "There is just Jimmie and me here, so state your fecking business and get the hell out!"

"Obviously your parents never taught you any manners. I am Lord Charles Potter and that little fiend behind you currently holds my wallet."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I am attempting to be polite, but since you refuse to be, we shall do this the hard way." With that, Lord Potter shot of a binding spell and Victor was bound in ropes faster that he could blink.

"You leave my big brother alone you bastard!" Jimmie screamed. A blindingly white light erupted from the boy and blasted Lord Potter.

Jimmie and Victor gaped in shock. Neither of them knew what had happened. When the dust cleared, Lord Potter was still on his feet with a shimmering shield around him.

"Well, that was quite unexpected. Very impressive young man. I suppose by the shocked faces you had no idea you were a wizard then? Congratulations boy, you have magic and can study to become a wizard."

"I am not going to let you people take him from me!" Victor snarled to Lord Potter.

"You don't have much of a choice there young man. You can't let him wander the world without knowing how to control his power. He could blow the two of you and this shack of yours sky high without proper training. Not to mention the fact that he is illiterate, has the manners of a pig and likes to steal things that don't belong to him!"

"I don't want some stranger to have my brother. I can't protect him if he isn't with me and I don't need some stupid crack pot adult waving a stick and wearing a dress tell me what is best for my brother! We got along fine without you, so take your damn money and leave us alone!"

"You will not raise your voice to me young man! I won't stand for it! I cannot leave a magical child to wallow in the filth of this Alley and to live ignorant of his birthright. He has magic, which you don't possess, so how are you going to keep him from blowing up? How can you protect him when you can't fight back against a wizard without magic yourself?! Think about what is best for him boy! Use your brain and think!"

"You get the hell out, you freak! Get the hell out!" Victor lunged at the wizard, completely pissed off and really scared for his brother.

Lord Potter merely stood still and flicked his wand, re-establishing the ropes that Victor had broken with chains.

"There, that should hold you."

"You mother &^%$%^! I'll kill you!" Jimmie lunged with his bone claws fully extended and fire in his eyes.

Lord Potter narrowed his eyes and swiftly muttered a shield charm that would bounce the boy back away from him.

Jimmie slammed into the shield and bounced back onto the floor hard, winding him.

"Now that the foolishness has ended, we will continue the conversation. I will be taking both of you to my manor. You will both be bathed and fumigated so that anything currently living on you dies a short death. You will then be fed a hot meal and put to bed. The oldest brother, whatever your name is, will then be given a job at my new muggle firm, Grunnings Drills, until you wish to seek employment elsewhere. The younger brother will be blood adopted by my wife and I so that I gain a legal magical heir and so that the boy learns to be a part of the wizarding world. I cannot keep the elder because he has no magic. I am sorry, but you will have to be separated. You may still contact each other, but any running away will not be tolerated. Have I made myself perfectly clear, or would you like me to show you what a fully grown wizard can do?"

"I'm not living with you, you bastard!"

"Rule number one: no use of foul or offensive language." With that, Lord Potter mumbled a handy cleaning charm for dirty mouthed brats.

Jimmie coughed and spluttered and tried to spit the soap out of his mouth. The suds didn't let up until a full minute had passed.

"Rule number two: you will not steal for any reason!" Lord Potter grabbed Jimmie, flipped him under his arm, bared his bottom and proceeded to spank the living daylights out of the poor boy.

Smack! You. Smack! Will. Smack! Not. Smack! Steal! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

The spanking continued until Lord Potter had counted about twenty swats in his head. Poor Jimmie cried and screamed for his brother, but Victor couldn't do anything about the chains holding him down. When Lord Potter finished, he pulled Jimmie's pants back up over his red bottom and set him back onto his feet. He then took off his cloak and wrapped the miserable boy into it. He picked him up and started to rub the boy's back and talked soothingly until the boy had calmed down and was nearly asleep in his arms.

Lord Potter took his wallet out of Jimmie's pocket and re-attached it to his belt. "When I release you from those chains, you will grab anything of importance to you and you will then come with me without any fuss or aggression. The two of you are coming with me for the night. We will discuss everything tomorrow, as you have had quite the day, and you look like you are holding yourself together with your last bit of strength."

"I woke up sick this morning, so I am not feeling the best. I don't need your kindness. I can get by on my own. You better take good care of Jimmie, you hear! Treat him the best you can. He hasn't had much and I can't take care of him anymore. He needs someone better than me, so I guess you're it. Just don't make me regret this."

"Victor, I don't want to leave you! Please, don't make me go! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"You just hush, James Allen Howlett! You have a chance at a better life here; I won't keep you from it. The streets are no place for you, and he looks rich enough to take good care of you. I want you to go with him and you will go without a fight! You hear?!"

"I hear you big brother."

"Good. Now, you get on out of here!"

"Very well then. I don't want to leave you here with nothing. I will give you a signed note. Take it to Gringotts bank and tell them to convert the amount to muggle money. It will at least help you get started on a better life. Good Luck, young man."

With that, Lord Potter walked out of the shack with Jimmie in his arms, while Jimmie cried frantically and tried to reach for a brother that wasn't coming to get him.

* * *

><p>The Master Sage watched as tears trickled slowly down the prone man's face. She wondered what horrible memory he was reliving, since he didn't seem to be the type that cried easily.<p>

Little did she know that he was crying because a brother that he had to leave and the one that he has fought against for so long were one and the same.

* * *

><p>Other memories flashed through Logan's mind, some happy, some sad.<p>

He remembered his time with his new father and mother, who tried to tame his wild behavior with many, many spankings and lots of love and joy.

Meeting his adopted brothers Remus and Sirius, and his traitor of a friend names Peter Pettigrew.

Meeting Lilly, who became his first crush, his first love, and his one and only wife.

Meeting Severus Snape and hating him but respecting him at the same time.

Meeting Dumbledore and all of his manipulative ways and learning the truth about what really went on during his Hogwarts years.

Hearing the news that the new Dark Lord had killed his mother and father and he was now Lord Potter.

Having a son with his lovely wife Lilly and naming the boy Harrison James Howlett-Potter.

Learning what really happened that fateful Halloween night and why he was still alive.

Meshing all of his other memories of what made him Logan and why he changed his name.

Remembering the man that he used to be and the father that he still was.

* * *

><p>James Allen Logan Howlett-Potter opened his eyes in the ritual chamber of Gringotts three hours after he went in with fire in his eyes.<p>

The Master Sage cackled gleefully when she looked within his eyes. Lord Howlett-Potter was back for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was 3,836 words and just over 8 pages people! It took me four hours to write this!<strong>

**I know that I don't fill in the memories, but I want you guys to fill it in. I wanted to get how he became a Potter out of the way and hopefully it was plausible. **

**Please let me know what you think. I always like to read the reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but enjoy this one.**

**Until next time addicts!**

**P.S.- the formating failed when I first uploaded this, so hopefully I have fixed all the problems.**


End file.
